You're Somebody to Me
by AlwaysWaitingFor
Summary: When a girl is taken from her world into Twighlight town, things couldn't be worse. How did she get here? What do these creatures want with her? And who are these mysterious people cloaked in black with empty eyes and fake smiles? AxelxOC
1. Prolouge

Rated T for: Language, Possible Hentai in later chapters.

This will be my first ever published story, so please give me some good criticism!

Also, I am more of a Naruto fan, but I just watched some stuff on Kingdom Hearts, saw Axel, and BAM! The FanFic was born!

This is an Axel x OC FanFic. This OC is named Haruka. She has long blueish hair, kind of like Aqua's from Birth By Sleep, but lighter and has an almost silver sheen to it. She has light violet eyes, and tends to wear blue clothing. I intend to upload a picture of her to my photoshop or deviantart.

**Please note that this fanfic changes some of the events in as to how a person becomes a nobody. It will not follow the usual guidelines of the game.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Haruka's POV<p>

"Wh…Where am I?"

I feel grass underneath me. As I open my eyes, I am greeted by a bright light. After my eyes adjust, I begin to make out the shapes of trees. I'm in a forest, but it's completely silent. There is no sound of birds, no bugs zipping around. There aren't even any animals. This forest is completely devoid of animal life. The ground has nothing on it but grass. There are no flowers. All is still.

"How did I get here? This isn't right…I was on my way home from school and-" I stop, remembering what just transpired. I was attacked by something…what was it? It was all black, with yellow eyes. Terror suddenly shoots through me as I realized that _thing_, whatever it was, had dragged me here to this place.

And it hadn't been alone. I started out as there being just the one, but then there were three, then five. Then I a hole had suddenly opened up in the ground, and little spindly arms began to drag me down, and I was surrounded by darkness. I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is that…that _thing_, whatever it was, was trying to take something, something precious, from me. What was it that it wanted? I don't…wait… my necklace! Where-where is it! I can't lose that! It's my most-! I start to look around frantically, searching in the grass. Where could it be! I never take it off ever! My breath quickens, and I start to panic. Where is it!

*Cling*

I stop and look up. There, a few feet away, is one of those creatures. And it has my necklace! "No! Give it to me; you're going to break it!" The creature is chewing and pulling at the pendant, trying to pry it off the chain. "Give it BACK!" I scream as I lunge for it, forgetting my previous fear. I tackle the small creature, grabbing the chain. I roll a couple of feet, and quickly get up. The necklace is in my hand, but now the creature is coming for me. I turn and run, panic shooting adrenaline through my body, making me run faster than ever.

I sprint out of the woods and into a town. Now there are more of them. These things are multiplying around me! I quickly put the necklace back on, running down an ally way. There are more creatures down at the end. These ones are bigger, muscular creatures, at least 3 feet taller than me. For a 15 year old, I'm considered short, so these things are much bigger than I am. I gasp, turn and begin to run the opposite direction, only to realize that there is a large multitude of creatures piling up at the entrance to the ally, jamming my only exit. I realize that I'm trapped, but I spy a ladder going up the side of the building on my right. I quickly begin to climb up as the creatures swarm underneath me. I make it to the top of the building, and stop to catch my breath.

What do these things want with my necklace? And where am I? What is this place? I look around and take in my surroundings. There is a large clock tower looming over the town, and what looks to be a train station. That's all I can see from the building. Suddenly a rift seems to open in the air, and flying versions of those monsters start coming at me, jaws open. I scream, run towards the edge of the roof, and jump, landing on the adjacent building. There are stairs going to down the side of this one and I hastily run down, gasping for each breath of air. I leap of the last two steps and run out of the ally into the town square. There isn't anyone around; no one to help me. I turn my head, and to my horror, the creatures are still following me. Looking forward again, my spirits plunge. They're in front of me, coming out of those strange rifts. I'm surrounded and I can't get away. I stop running. My lungs burn; my throat hurts as I gasp for air. My legs can't take me any farther. I clutch my necklace, holding it close. I slowly back away, turning as I'm surrounded. I cower in fear. Why? Why are these things after me? What are they? I wimper, like a scared puppy. The first creature lunges for me. I gasp, shut my eyes, and brace myself.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short! School is unforgiving at the end of the year. TWO THESIS PAPERS! Comment please, or I might not continue with it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

"GET BACK!" Someone shouted at me. I opened my eyes and jumped back, startled. There, between me and the advancing creatures, was a boy. Or, at least, I assumed it was a boy. They were clad in a heavy black coat with the hood up and their back to me, so I couldn't see them, but the voice belonged to a boy.

"Xion, get her out of here!", he yelled as he charged at the creatures. There was a small flash of light near his hand, and a sword appeared, which the boy promptly used to dispatch the creatures. But there was something odd about the sword. It looked almost like…a…a key? _What kind of a sword is shaped like a key?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pulling on my arm. I turned to see another hooded figure pulling me away from the circle of monsters.

"This way! Quick!" she stated. The voice obviously belonged to a girl, probably a girl about my age. I began to run, following the girl as she pulled me out of the fray, while the boy was dispatching creature after creature. After each one disappeared, a glowing heart-shaped object appeared, and floated away. _What on earth are those things? What is going on here!_ I screamed hopelessly into my head as Xion and I ran from the battle. Suddenly, we were surrounded by the creatures again, and we couldn't escape. "Why? Why are there so many heartless here? This wasn't in the report!" Xion stated, gasping for air. I was gasping from all the running, and Xion was panting hard. How in the world would we get out of here without the help of that boy? One of the heartless lunged at us and I thought we were done for, when Xion blasted the thing with light from her hands, knocking back the heartless but not destroying it.

"Roxas! I need the keyblade. NOW!" Xion screamed to the boy. _So his name is Roxas. What unusual names….Ack! Stop thinking about useless things here! You could DIE!_ I mentally scolded myself as Xion sent two more heartless flying. "I'm a little preoccupied here, Xion! Can't you wait a little longer?" Roxas shouted, punting a heartless into a wall, where it promptly disintegrated. "Not unless you want _her_ turned into a heartless and _me_ to fade, I can't wait!" Xion yelled. I could tell she was tiring. She could keep this up much longer. _There must be only one keyblade or something._ I thought, considering she keeps asking Roxas for it. Xion managed to hit a few more heartless before one of the huge ones backhanded Xion, sending her flying. I gasped, and ran to see if she was ok, but was suddenly blocked by a swarm of heartless. A particularly huge brute came, slowly rumbling towards me. I slowly backed away, wimpering in fear. I felt tears spring to my eyes before I fell backwards, scrambling to get away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge wheel of fire came flying in, cutting the huge heartless in half and causing a rather large heart to go floating upward.

"Why do you two always end up getting me involved in the messes you make?"

A sly voice with a heavy dose of irritation laced to it stated. I turned to see a very tall man wearing the same black clothing as the other two standing a few feet away, posed in the most annoyed looking stance I had ever seen. "You know Xion, this wouldn't be happening right now if you had just listened to me, instead of following Roxas into the fray, even though I told BOTH of you NOT to get INVOLVED!" The man growled irritably. I looked from his hooded face to his sides, where he held two large wheel looking weapons. My eyes grew wide as I realized how deadly those things could be, and I looked at this man in shock as he held them like they were as light as air. The wheels themselves were almost bigger than me, and they looked like they weighed a ton. And this guy, with his lean build and lanky arms, was holding them as easily as I might hold a frizbee.

The heartless began to crowd around me and Xion once more, but before they could touch either of us, the man snapped his fingers, and the heartless were promptly consumed by flames. I stared in horror as the flames came closer to me. I was so terrified, I could't even move anymore. You can't imagine how relived I felt when the flames vanished as quickly as they had come. The onnes surrounding Roxas were dispatched in the same manner, and the boy came over the where the man and Xion were standing. Xion, who had recovered from being thrown and was on her feet again, was defending herself against the man's previous remark. "Axel, we couldn't just sand up on the clock tower and watch…" Xion defended herself, but her voice faltered under the man's gaze, and she stopped talking. "Well then we should have just LEFT! We can't draw too much attention to the Organization, or _I'm_ the one who's gonna get in trouble. I'm supposed to be mentoring you guys and teaching you the ropes, but I can't do that if all you two are gonna do is run off and make trouble whenever you and Roxas are together!" Axel stated fiercely. She bowed her head at his rebuke, and I felt bad. She was only trying to help me. "Axel, don't be mad at Xion, it's my fault, and-" Roxas came over and tried to help Xion, but he was cut off. "You're damn right it's your fault! Why do you always have to do these things, Roxas? Hey, if she'd been turned into a heartless, we would have had one more to take care of! That wouldn't be a big deal! Now this girl knows who we are, and about the Organization! Who do you think is going to have to take the heat for this? Me, that's who!"

"Axel please, don't yell him!" Xion was trying desperately to stop the argument, while I was still on the ground, in shock of what had just happened. How did a casual walk home from school turn into something like this? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large heartless appeared between the three and promptly smashed Axel in the face, sending him flying and knocking back his hood. The creature hurled itself at me, but before it could do anything, Axel was in front of me, and slicing the thing in half with his weapons. "Don't think you can hit me in the face and just get away with it, got it memorized?" Axel said as the heartless vanished with a cry. Then, without another word he turned his face towards me, and my heart stopped. He had a mane of fire red hair and purple tear drop tattoos on his face. The man's features were like those ones you only image when reading a romance novel about the girl who gets swept off her feet by the sexy guy in the end. I swore I was looking at a god with the light from the flames giving him a silhouette. But the most shocking thing was his eyes. I had never seen such eyes. They were like green cyan jewels, bright and full of energy. But that was only half of the shock. His eyes were so _cold_, and he looked at me with a diamond hard expression. I had never been looked at with such cold eyes in all my life. It was like this guy hated me more than anything else in the world. It was like he wanted me to die. As I stared into his eyes, my blood ran cold and my face paled. My vision began to get hazy, and before I relly understood what was happening, the ground came swirling up to meet my face, and I blacked out.


End file.
